


The Hammer

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel's favorite is the hammer. (Yes, I went there. Just to see if I could.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1 (Rated R)

"You know what my favorite part is?" Kel asks one afternoon, when they've spent the entire morning in bed.

Raoul looks up, eyes sleepy in a way she knows now is almost always deceptive. "What?”

"You know what my favorite part is." This time it's a statement, and her hand trails lower on his body, until her fingers wrap around him, making her point.

Once in a while, she's like this -- insatiable -- and they're long past the time she was embarrassed by it.

"Gods, Kel," he says, and she bites her lip, hands busy, coaxing.

"Should have known," she says, kissing his ear between phrases. "Even before. From seeing the way you use that war hammer. All that power and force you put behind it."

A shift in his eyes -- sleepy to snapping -- is the only warning she gets before he flips them both over and drives into her in a single motion. She looks up, grinning. Now she has him exactly where she wants him.


	2. Version 2 (Rated PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who prefer a more literal interpretation.

"You know what my favorite is?" Kel asks, one afternoon.

Raoul looks up at her. "What?"

This time, it's a statement. "You know what my favorite is." She grasps it easily by now, comfortable and familiar in her hand. "The hammer."

"I thought your favorite was the glaive."

"Of course I still love my glaive," she admits. "But now...” Her eyes shine. “I've gotten used to the hammer, all the power and force you can put behind it."

"Not many women are comfortable with it," he says. "Nor were they, even when lady knights were common. But you have the size and the strength for it."

"And the training, thanks to you."

"There are still a few more tricks I can teach you." He crosses the training yard, taking his own warhammer down from the weapons rack. "Get down off that horse, and I'll show you."

She slides off Peachblossom's back and looks up at him, grinning. That's exactly what she wants from him.


End file.
